


没有烟 Les cigarettes ne vous suffisent pas...

by The Great Dick Agency (KarlaZeit)



Series: entre nous deux la mort ou quoi [20]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaZeit/pseuds/The%20Great%20Dick%20Agency
Summary: 我们进行了有益的傻白甜尝试，最终以必然的失败告终。





	1. Chapter 1

*

01

人如果不被告知“这可以吃”，就没法吃下任何新东西。

“奇怪，”神永大口吃着，“想不到是这样。”

之前从没尝过，却也不是全然陌生。论好吃是算不上，但光是偷瞄同伴脸色就给足了他乐子。咽下最后一口，神永拨开汗湿的刘海：“嗳，给我水。”迎面递来设计感很强的玻璃大肚瓶，神永拧开铝盖咕咚灌下几口，水里涌起气泡让他猛窒了一下。

“汽水啊，”他撇了撇嘴，“你怎么像个小孩？”

田崎夺过水瓶，挑了挑眉。神永露出牙齿，笑得很坏：

“哦，是了，你是比我小。”

他意有所指，不说年轻，只是说小。田崎无言饮水，透明水流消失的流畅画面让神永看得入迷。他盯着玻璃瓶细颈的尽头：

“你是个享乐主义，最懂吃喝，”年长者说着，亮给田崎自己的好家伙，“是你告诉我‘这可以吃’，现在，麻烦礼尚——嗝！——往来——你故意坑我喝汽水？”

田崎抿嘴，看了看挂钟：“时候不早了，我要出门上班。”

“你！”神永扯住田崎衬衫衣摆，“那我呢！”他努力强调自己高昂的斗志，黏住田崎让他甩落不脱。田崎索性选择金蝉脱壳，空余一件皱巴巴的衬衫从神永两手之间垂下。神永跳下来赤脚跟在田崎身后看他依次上套，从镂空皮裤到黑底白纹皮草。他最近看得多了，起初的新奇也一路降温。总有一天他会厌弃这个乏味的田崎去找别的乐子。他自认思虑周全，同期之中所向披靡，就算有个碍眼的三好，早晚也能踩在脚下。至于眼前这个田崎——

“就不怕我用强的？”神永张牙舞爪吓唬人。

“我要上班。”

田崎眼神幽深，神永反过来打了个激灵。他们两个能有目前的进展，很大程度上是靠了田崎的钱。田崎不用上班也不愁吃穿，但有些东西神永没法给他。这不是任何人的错。

神永啧了一声：“你可真是，被玛门洗脑的男人。”

“你不就喜欢我的钱？”

“是啊，”神永懒洋洋地，“我就喜欢你的钱。”

田崎一哂，把马鞭笼进宽大袖筒：“明早见。”

“走吧走吧，”神永摆摆手，“啊，我要约三好过来下棋。”

“那个人好像抓到你什么把柄，”田崎在玄关取出工作用靴，“小心。”

“怕什么，”神永哼哼，“他算什么货色，难不成还能关我禁闭？”

田崎敞开门户，让风进来：“他还真能让你出不来。”

“区区狗官，”神永坦荡荡暴露自己，一头乱发飞舞，“他连你都不抓，逮我这大好良民作甚？”

“他快没烟抽了，”田崎直指核心，“倒是你，多披一件吧，这两天日落之后风冷得厉害。”

“他路子比我广，连他都没得抽，找我有什么用！”神永嘟嘟囔囔，踩着凉飕飕的空气跑上去吻别田崎，被一身貂皮的男人灵活避开。等身高的田崎用一张纸牌封了神永的路：“到此为止，我不想让邻居看你甩着尾巴在院子里滋水浇花。”

“小气，”神永忿忿道，“那我给三好看！反正你鞭长莫及。”

“我没意见，最好让他切了你去黑市换烟，”田崎纸牌锋利的边缘比过神永鼠蹊。

神永汗毛倒竖：“好叔叔，饶过小的吧！小的只剩一条尾巴能伺候您啦！”

“好好看家，”田崎的吻很短暂，“我很快回来。”

“咔嗒”一声响，神永低头，看见尾巴被上了锁。门把田崎关在外头。神永呜咽一声，强忍郁闷摘了话筒，拨下三好的号码。线路通了。

“对不起，您拨打的号码正在梳刘海，请稍后再拨。”

“少废话，”神永打断三好的装腔作势，“人走了，你来吗？”

“哦？”三好一笑，“大款又去鞭打罪孽深重的奴仆了。”

“你怎么回事？阴阳怪气的。”

三好直接挂了他。神永锲而不舍重拨回去。对方故技重施：

“对不起——”

“少来！听说你没烟抽了？”

“没有的事，”三好否认，“给你闻闻味儿。”听筒中传来气流呵声。神永听到男人的嗓音在问：

“吉恩，在和谁说话？”

“不打紧，是同事，”三好拉长音节变得慵懒，“晚上我准备去趟饼屋。你想吃什么宵夜？”

“我先挂了？”神永眨了眨眼睛。

“吞拿三文治？加粟米和鹰嘴豆？”那边三好刷刷写字，“喂，别忘了相机包！”

神永嘬了下嘴：“给我捎份热狗。”

“那我买了等你回来，拜啦！”三好和对面看不见的男人说，神永听见关门声，“大款说得对，你把自己烤熟就是热狗，可惜无人赏味。”

“你和人同居？”神永打断三好。

“和你无关。”

“魔王派你任务？”

“说的好像你不是一样。好了，出门了，待会儿见。”

神永听了好一会儿断线忙音才把话筒撂了下去。他肯痛快搬出鸽舍来田崎的房子住，确实如三好所言，是奉了结城之令，而不是出于所谓的自由意志，“相爱的人们浪迹天涯”。他没比三好优越到哪里。三好大小是个官，左右还有香烟以资消遣。他待业在家，尾巴上锁，连尿尿都疼，旁的就更不必提。田崎有的是钱，非要躲开他寻欢作乐，皮草水滑。他诅咒田崎的钱，又离不开田崎的钱；就像他诅咒田崎病态的怪癖，又给不了田崎应得的逸乐。他恨田崎，他爱田崎。他嫉妒三好，他羡慕三好。他想从精神上消灭自己，唯独躯壳留恋凡尘。神永在叠席上连续打滚，蓦然想起田崎的告诫：他手上抓着你的把柄——

“狗人！烂坯！”他放声大吼，不知是骂自己，还是骂那个即将带着热狗来找他下棋的美人。被炉吞没了他体表的寒意。尾巴抽痛。他忍住不去想柜子里的烟。

田崎怎么还不回来。

*

02

一开始，神永是家里的养子，从原生家庭让渡过去，数年间受了不少照顾。这样人为粉饰的亲情关怀持续到他上寄宿制的幼年学校为止。那一日是周末，微风少云，他从学校赶回家中，机巧避开花园里剪枝的用人，从侧门冲上二楼，直奔母亲房间，背包里藏着稚气而骄傲的秘密。他见母亲房门敞开，有声音透出来，饱含情绪。站着听了一会儿，他踮起脚，尽可能无声地蹑行出去，无人察觉。回校的路他一气跑到了底，乏氧的头脑异常清醒——

他要有个弟弟了。

新生命的到来让毫无血缘的养子处境尴尬。他平日里住宿，周末无处可去，总是在漫长的游荡后出现在家庭餐桌的角落。所有人的关爱都转向了尚在襁褓的男婴，留给他的只有名义上的兄长位分，以及每月不少的例钱。他得了钱，表面上礼数不失，态度一贯地客气，但谁也看出他在家中不愿多待，一餐用罢便请辞出去，找些愿意收容少年人的风月场馆以消永夜。

就这样，到了高中毕业前夕，他已经身经百战，在这方面称得上同龄人中数一数二的好人物了。同时，颇为不可思议的是，帝国大学也向他敞开了门扉。身为养子的他怀揣着录用文书回到家中，用人告诉他，养父母去了海外度假。时年八岁的幼弟不巧罹患严重风寒，趁着假日在家休养。他放下行囊，按着礼数去探望家中嫡子，未来家业正统继承人。

卧房昏暗，丝绒窗帘低垂。他拨开厚重帷幔，见羽衾毡毯有一半滑了下去，西式卧榻上蜷着细小的男孩身躯。他出手一探，有低烧的热度。男孩在他的抚触下半醒过来，凑着他的手，肺痨一般地喘。他听着微弱的气声，掌心仿佛被发烫的体肤吸住，鬼使神差地俯身下去，咬住男孩吐息热烈的唇。西式睡袍剥起来全不费力，他用衣带缚住男孩手臂，在幼弟开始醒来预备挣扎呼喊之前用细麻枕布堵了男孩的嘴。他不紧不慢地卸了皮带外裤，拆开由长绳和布条组成的兜裆布。面前的男孩身上同样穿着这件极富古味的物事，他不由暗笑一声，攀上卧榻，搂着男孩的腰身，把自己蓄势良久的邪念置入..股..间，隔着幼弟的兜裆摩擦男孩鼠蹊。

过了一会儿，他发现孩子在哭。

“哭什么，不是很舒服吗？”

他亲了男孩尚未发育的胸膛，那身体散放着与他不同的热度。他们没有任何血缘联系。

那一日他没有成功进去。并非他没有鼓足恶意，但那里太窄，他的头勉强探入半部，就再无能为继。作为补偿，他并紧男孩双膝，来回穿梭缝隙之间。泄出的时刻来得很晚，胸中鼓荡着深切的不足，他咬紧牙关，忍下了喉间呜咽。

他把自己的秽物抹在男孩脸上，原始部落男子的传承咒印。

他发现男孩瞬也不瞬地盯着自己。那双幽黑眼底泪痕已干，没有愤怒或者悲恨，没有任何人类的情感。他一向把嫡子视为怪物，这一刻，他有了冲动，想剜走这双眼睛。

“别看我。”

男孩没有听话。这个后来成为田崎的怪物一直看着尚未成为神永的神永，用他非人的无机质目光。

神永在田崎的眼中醒来，回归神永的皮囊。被炉依然温暖，热狗的香味也是……嗯？

他迅速转头，三好麻木的笑容扑面而来。他眼皮开始乱跳。丰年好兆头。

“你怎么又不打招呼就进来？”他夸张叹气，伸手要烟。三好掏出一根给他。

“我要烟，你给我热狗！”

“不吃？还我，我去喂狗。”

神永两口吞了烤肠：“嗳，你没给伙计买三文治？”

“回去再说，晚点去才赶得上特价。”

“够义气，肯给我买全价。”

“省省吧你，”三好两指拎起一支烟，在神永眼前晃荡。神永嗤声，假装无谓，开始随口鬼扯，趁三好卸下防备，伺机猛扑上去。三好收爪变拳，好好给了神永一下子。神永倒回去，继续挺尸。

“大款怎么你了，”三好摆开棋盘，“连做梦都咬着牙。”

“你，”神永嘴里涌上个脏字，让三好的吊梢眼给顶了回去，“我的监察老爷，你这无孔不入的职业病再不改改，迟早给你的同居人捅穿。”

“他不会，”三好将卒子各就各位，“他看了我三十年，一直以为我是金发碧眼。”

“啊？你不是吗？”神永眯眼笑得很贼，“别那么看我，让你先手还不行吗。”

*

03 废弃版

他们下到入夜时分。神永打了个呵欠，驱使自家城堡离开守位去追逐对方的王，不料眼一歪，错漏了三好的一介骑士。那枚棋子潜伏太久，教人失了戒备。神永这一冒进，拱手把自己的王让了出去。他一落子就察觉了不对，再要收回已来不及。三好并不幸灾乐祸，在神永下意识的咒骂中，刘海服帖的赢家开了口：

“也是，方才我将你一记，照理应该出声提醒。我懒散着忘了说，你就忙不迭扑进瓮中。”

他烟不离手，指腹熏得焦黄，像陈年的书页。对面神永抖抖鼻翼吸了满怀，二手的焦油没有催生酩酊，他猛地呛咳起来。三好任他上气不接下气发出剧烈动静，眼盯着棋盘的终局，摘下那枚制胜的骑士。

“你是不是……”吊梢眼扫过咳成一团的同期，“没事。”

“嗯？”神永张口捕捉空气，没领会三好的用意。院外突然传来响动，紧接着房门敞开，被炉里的两人同时听出来人的脚步：

“田崎。”

他们对视一眼，彼此读出困惑。此刻正当入夜，本该是田崎操劳的鼎盛之时。

顷刻，穿貂的男人跣足现身，穿出家门的摩登下装消失无踪。神永盯着田崎裸..露在外的象牙色体肤：

“你……”

“别问。”

田崎说着，朝向未置一辞的三好微微颔首。对上田崎的客套，三好从沉思中回过神来，蓦然喝道：

“田崎，脱了外套。”

神永刚想说话，就见一言未发的屋主与他请来的客人眉来眼去地交锋。最后三好首先让步，叼着烟尾移开了目光。田崎呆立原地咬紧下唇，突然下定决心似的，一把扯开皮草襟上的搭扣。伶仃长腿上浮肿的血痕蔓延到整具躯干，敏感区域损伤尤甚。对田崎下手的客人（神永如是揣测）放过了那张平凡的脸，其余各处却无一幸免。他匍匐过去，攀住田崎的小腿，亲吻男人的足弓，像曾经在老宅做过的那样，用自己的口齿逐个温暖田崎的十趾。他的小叔叔连夜逃回家中，连靴子都没顾上穿，一双脚擦着户外的路面颠簸归来。神永咬啮沾染尘土的趾腹，捧在他掌心的胫足先是放松，接着神永咂出声响，口中的足掌霍然加力，蹂躏起他的唇舌。神永在田崎的操纵示意之下被迫昂首，涎水溢出口角。田崎的目光来自天上，巨象碾过虫豸般无动于衷。只披了一件厚布单衣的神永尾端仍戴着拘具，些微的勃发都激起阵痛。整间屋里除了神永含混的嗯..啊，没有其他人声。三好重点上烟，开始看神永新出的样书。眼前的现场展演并未挑起监察副长的兴致，他耷着眼帘翻看书页。为了不开天窗，神永接连赶制速写，潦草的笔法，描写粗犷而直接，三好意外被勾得入神，精神浪荡风月场上。这厢神永被压制得退却到理智的边缘，混沌之际一线清明，突然理解了那位颠覆田崎虐恋角色的施暴异客。身体先于头脑作出反应，他骤然咬合，田崎足趾在他口中抽..动着泛起甜腥，雄狮尝到血气陡然兴奋，一手一边迅速捉起田崎脚踝将人放倒在蓬松的皮草丛中。他径自拱开散发同性气息的囊..袋，不顾脏污，舐..弄起田崎的入口。那里也残存着新伤，混合了其他同类留下的精痕。神永反复抹开田崎的褶皱，有钱的男人像他书中写得一般空洞松软，早已习惯承受的部分轻易为他绽开。神永将田崎膝窝死死按在叠席之上，抬眼去看家中嫡子无声喘..息的面容。缺乏情感的两眼雾气氤氲。神永心下一紧，无措之下一口啐了出去，田崎下意识闭了眼睛。上锁的狮尾困惑地顶着鼠蹊，只要田崎说不，神永就无法得到解脱。

“打开，”神永扬起单手，“让我干你。”

田崎冷笑，受了神永一掴。

“我说，打开，”神永反手又是一下，“否则撕了你的臭洞子喂猪。”

他绝无夸张，他曾用上膛的真枪入过田崎，在机关拷问训练的半途。

田崎喉结动了动，薄红的面颊有了明显的肿胀。

“打开，”神永满口尘灰，“我快死了，都是因为你。”

“我有什么错。”

“我要死了，”神永抖着身子重复道，他已经摸到了田崎的纸牌，“看，从这里切下去，就可以畅快地死了。”

“那你快死吧。”

神永松手丢了纸牌，揉乱头发蜷成一团。

“怎么不死了？”

“我比死难受。”

搞不清嘴里涌上的苦涩从何而起，神永仓皇抬头，他们的三好把书册扣在后脑，趴在被炉桌上，似已陷入梦中。不远处田崎维持着非自然的敞开姿态一动不动。

“为什么，”在他眼中，田崎永远成谜，“你别看着我啊！”

田崎撤了目光。田崎望向别处：“你救救我吧。”

神永跪坐着凑近田崎的脸，那里没有任何起伏。

“要怎么救？”

“替我杀人。”

“谁？”

“干我的人。”

“我？”

“不是你，是实井，”背后有人舒展慵懒嗓音，“调解员同志，你太不了解同期。那身鞭痕一看便知是谁的手笔。哦？不用谢我，夜色正好，趁热办事要紧。我走先，再晚饼屋可就打烊了。”

“三好。”田崎突然发话。

“嗯？”美丽的猫兽翩然回首。

“东西还他，他一直没发现我把钥匙藏在书里。”

三好一笑，解开禁锢的关键抛入神永手心：

“你就是太惯着他，田崎。可怜他一无所知。”

宣示着自由的黄铜钥匙十分平静，那光泽刺痛他的眼睛。

*

03 重置版

他们把棋下到夜深。三好伸手摘了神永的王，在神永的狂吠声中弓起腰背懒洋洋起身，说要回去买特价夜宵。

“所以到底什么任务，结城那边？”神永收着棋盘。

“军部那边格局要变，”三好吊梢眼觑向他，“我这颗棋子也要布到合适的位子去。”

“会死吗？”神永跟着三好到了玄关，假装殷勤地给人披上外套，手指潜入口袋找烟。

“死了你找谁拿烟？”三好小施擒拿技法将烟盒夺回。神永不甘地咂嘴：

“我又不白拿，”想了想他加了一句，“你最好别死。”

“我是在做梦吗？堂堂神永开始关怀同期了？”三好眯起眼睛。

“我从来都这么体贴，去问问那些姑娘！”

“我还以为你只把她们当成便器……”在神永新一轮狂吠声中，三好奔出庭院，一阵风似的扑向迎面归来的田崎：“收工了少爷？”

“嗯，”田崎温柔地应他，“今天实井来找我了。”

“他想干嘛？”三好拉长音节抻个懒腰，“我知道了，嘘——”

“拜托别告诉神永，”田崎叮嘱道。

“这么喜欢让我掌握你的把柄，”三好打量田崎，“你当真是萨德主义者？还是故意混淆视听，让我顾不上举证神永的过往罪行？”

“你自己想。”

“少爷，”三好捏了捏田崎手心，“我不管那畜生对你做过什么。既然眼下你还不想制裁他，我就乖乖地按兵不动。等你想清楚了，告诉我，后面什么都不用你做。”

“你帮我，又是出于什么立场？”

“嘘——”三好松了手，“我不说，你自己想。”

“三好。”

“你手很凉，快进去吧。”

“佐久间，他回来了。”

三好的眼睛闪了一下，他露出柴郡猫的诙谐神色：

“新欢旧爱。少爷，我开始迷惑了。”

“只管向前走，沿着你血脉流动的方向一直向前，别看旁边。”

“你该去写诗的，”三好认真地提议，“别替我家那头扶不起来的蹩脚佐熊写小说了。”

“魔王的命令，我没办法不听。”

“你还真喜欢听命于人，”三好笑了，“好了富豪少爷，我们再说下去，你们家的狗要出来咬人了。”

“三好，魔王是不是派你——”

“我觉得要被他骗入死局了，”三好的脸一面是阴影，一面是月光，“所以要留心啊，少爷。”

“需要我的话——”

“我会的。”

他们不再多说。田崎目送三好消失在街角，这才踩着过于明亮的月色进了家门。

“田崎，”神永摇着上锁的尾巴黏了过来，“帮我开锁，我要干你。”

“像小时候那样干得昏天黑地，哪怕爸妈就在隔壁？”田崎推开他，递上手里的餐盒，“先吃夜宵，还热着。”

“乖乖，我要喝汽水，”神永赖着他，选择性忘了就在今天稍早时候，他还在笑喝汽水的田崎像个小孩，“冰箱里没有了。”

“吃完我们一起出去买，”田崎顿了顿，“我想在外面做。”

“哪里哪里？”神永来了兴致，尾巴受着束缚翘起来的同时，他的脸上流露痛苦，“公园树下？车站厕所？”

“去我们店里，”田崎告诉他，“你换上治安巡逻员的衣服，突袭进来抓我们这些变态。”

“这个玩腻了，”神永手伸到田崎胸口摘弄他，“假戏真做太影响你们正经生意。还是公共电话亭吧，你给家里打电话，不要压着声音。”

田崎把头靠在神永肩上：“或者我们去新开的商厦，他们给试衣间装了很大的镜子。”

“哪里都行，我只想爱你。”

“请别爱我，”田崎闷闷地说。

“我爱你，”神永亲了他，“你在害羞什么。”

“我不害羞……你说过我是变态，人格扭曲。”

“我爱你的变态扭曲。”

“你能不说话吗？”

田崎适时把锁解下，取出神永充血的尾巴。

“我喜欢你这个，”田崎顿了一顿，“只喜欢你这个。”

“等我死了，把这割下来留给你。可别太想我。”

“你想太多。”

“喜欢我吗？”

“不太……”

“不喜欢你还？”他在田崎口中窒息而疼痛，然后神永不再说话。田崎坐在他身上肆意摇晃，他开始流泪，田崎就问：

“疼吗？”

他不说话。田崎继续问：“心里，疼吗？”

他点点头，头埋在田崎颈侧。田崎的吻落在他耳边，田崎对他说：

“神永，我不爱你，甚至不喜欢你。但是我离不开你。”

那就够了，他告诉田崎。没有烟抽的日子里，被魔王的指令束缚在这里，除了田崎，他并不需要别的。如果田崎是女的，神永絮絮地说，他想和他永远囚禁在这里，让他给他生许多孩子，许多孽子，像他和田崎一样罪恶。田崎听了没有笑他，而是抱他更紧，吻他更深，夺走他大把的光阴，大把的青春。田崎说，真是愚蠢，我们的真名用的是同样的家姓，这太像个诅咒，你知道魔王和有崎晃的命运，一个人顶着另一个的姓氏度过余生，并不是什么幸福的表示。神永说，你也知道有崎晃。田崎说，傻子，三好什么都知道。神永说，我打赌他不会活太久。田崎说，他也这么想，所以我们要时常帮他留心身后，引开那些暗箭。神永说，听起来像什么太子护卫队。田崎说，我宁愿你很穷，一无是处，也不想你成为那个万人瞩目的太子。神永说，你只是想让我依赖你，想让我承认离不开你。田崎说，不要试探感情。神永说，我爱你。田崎说，嗯。他们的身体紧贴一起，交换着心跳体温，彼此的界线也虚化而最终消解，两个人成了一个人。

*

04

次日神永很早醒来。休息日过了，他有自己的工作，而且必须出门。首先要拜访老友，采收周刊专栏的原稿，再把稿子送去杂志社校对排版，联系印厂开工。他在脑子里安排好一日的行程，迷蒙中混沌睁眼，室内昏黑微凉，枕边田崎仍在熟睡。如果他忍不住探身去吻，很可能情不自抑把田崎吻醒。于是神永悄然起身，赤足踏过四坪叠席，拉开一扇纸门。外边天色尚暗，鸣鸟咕啾对歌，煤气路灯扯着幽黄的眼。神永下到院子里取了筒水，漱去口中的秽气。他含着水仰头，小舌颤动，水波在喉间咕噜作响。今天也是风寒多云的日子，看不见晚坠的弯月和木星。

神永回到室内，对镜整理着装。风衣外套配猎狐帽，同色系衬衫与丝绸领带，正统到乏味的牛津鞋。他逐个扣好衣扣，体味着筋肉之间残留的淡淡酸痛。大约是昨夜过于劳形的缘故，一早起来没有平日晨间常见的生理反应。他和田崎一直保持着不浓不淡的亲密接触。田崎训练有素，不必他花太多力气主动进攻。而且和田崎这样的老手玩在一起另有好处，即使做得粗暴凶猛，田崎也不怎么受伤。他觉得自己是真爱田崎，但细究起来，又仿佛只爱着田崎的肉身。田崎则比他坦荡得多。田崎能举着神永的命根，明明白白地向他宣布，只有这个，是田崎所中意的。田崎不会为了一根棍子爱上一条狗，这是明摆着的事。

神永散开领带变扁的结，重新开始系。任何身体习惯了的动作都能让他乐在其中，打领带是，和田崎做爱也是。直到最后那个饱满的花式结出现，他都沉浸在手指和丝绸缠绵的一时快意。至于镜中那个逐步被衣装束缚起来，从不着一缕的野狗变成走在街上接受女人含情凝眸的英俊形象，神永把它当做一种有效而良好的伪装，并不怎么在乎。他所在意的是田崎眼中的自己，那个一无所有匍匐在田崎脚边的狼狈凡夫。那是田崎所默许的神永。神永看得见田崎眼中理想的神永，一个失去一切、凄苦潦倒、离开田崎万事无法自理的情种。神永自认为和那样的理想还有着距离，所以他不会为了田崎撤走所有的演技。

他怎么可能不演，哪怕自己独处的此刻，他也没有付出十全的真心。至于自白训练一类的场合，神永单手揽镜挑了挑眉，他总能适当暴露出情感弱点给他的敌人或他的老师，实际那些都无足轻重。神永啊神永，他吻了吻镜中的男人，多么奇妙的生物。

你越来越像三好了，他把这句话吹向镜像神永淡色的唇。如果嘴再红润一点就会更像。下个周末不如带着田崎去商厦试试女装。田崎如果不愿穿，他可以自告奋勇穿好全套让田崎坐上来干。衣码相同就有这点好处，他尽可以打着给田崎买衣服的名义挥霍田崎的大钞，买回来田崎看不上，神永再拣过来自用。田崎喜欢看他穿得稀奇古怪再一件件脱下来的过程。田崎说神永每一寸露出来的肌肤都是媚药，让他想紧贴上去狠狠咬住。事实上田崎也是这么做的。因此他最喜欢的那部分神永总是处于充血状态，田崎还会一吮到底露齿而笑，一副随时可以把它拦腰截断的快乐神气。

神永拍了拍镜中的神永，压制住飞跑的回忆，不再去想田崎诡异的笑。他出了门，穿过熟悉的街巷，来到那间紫阳花开的院落。神永叩响门铃，小田切很快出来应门，见了他也一声不吭，单是敞开门户让他进去。佐久间在书房，每日对着干干净净的稿纸，编几段狗听了都会呜咽的情感故事。

结城安排这两人同住的理由神永不愿深思。佐久间从战场回来就一直失忆，最早接手照顾了他一阵的田崎都没多作理会，后来换成了声带受损的小田切，更是掐灭了佐久间找回记忆的希望。神永摇摇头，据他近距离观测，佐久间的记忆断层近来愈发严重，写小说永远只有开头，后续收尾都是田崎帮他填补，再由混迹杂志社的神永校对刊登。

神永试探了很久结城如此布局的用意。魔王不动声色在文艺界渗透机关的力量，莫非是要钓几个热爱文学的肥佬上钩？他忧心起了快没烟抽的三好。无论结城布的什么局，王牌永远要落在王牌的位置。这个担子给了三好，最危险的环节就与神永无缘。这也很好，虽然没有危险，也同样意味着没人给他送烟。

神永收了佐久间的原稿告辞，随着撤下茶具的小田切一道出去。走到院门口时，小田切追上来给了神永一封信，接着把门板在他身后重重拍上。神永把信收进外套内袋。事情变得愈发诡异。如果他下周回访发现小田切和佐久间双双殉情在房中，他也不会特别吃惊。机关首期几乎所有人都以自己的方式与结城抗衡。言听计从的人，除了表面奉承的三好，只有死心塌地的田崎。神永不知道结城向田崎承诺了什么。他私下里虚构了许多场景，包括魔王高踞在他背光的宝座，向他信赖的孩子做出允诺，答应事成之后将神永作为战利品完整地赐给田崎。

神永清楚田崎说不爱自己的弦外之音。田崎心里早住进了别人。即使拿自白剂打进田崎血管，也无非将这一点坐得更实，神永想要的答案一概没有。当年神永离开自白训练室前，在座位下为后进来的田崎留了个窃听器，如此他得以听见田崎用药之后温柔沙哑的告白：

“我爱着您，我是您最为忠诚的信徒。”

神永沉思着一战魔术师结城与二战魔术师田崎的传承之爱，不觉间路过田崎晚间工作的会所。从佐久间家到杂志社最近的路线穿过这里，这个时段田崎还在家里不会出来，因此神永并不想停步，直到他听见三好的笑声。

*

05

神永熟悉这一带的道路。他辨认出笑声来源和方向，就近隐进建筑侧翼屋檐之下。三好从不开怀大笑，这会儿也是讪讪地，带点幸灾乐祸 :

“所以你们两个型号一样，活该合不到一起。”

“对，看起来我们都像是操控的一方，实际都不是。当然田崎比我更有驯兽的天赋，我耐心有限，玩不起不如毁掉。”

神永听出实井故意拖长的腔调，和他脚下踢着的什么叮当作响的东西。

“驯兽，”三好不知想起了什么似的，又笑了笑，“这么说对结城不公平，好歹也是他挑出来的调解员，结果到你这里成了野兽。”

“品味问题。结城毕竟老了，你是没见过他五花大绑还逞强嘴硬的样子……所以他喜欢野兽我也不是不能理解。而且同一头野兽，也有不同的搭配法。吸血鬼配野兽，绅士配野兽，哑巴配野兽，或者山鸡配野兽，风味各异。你觉得呢三好？”

三好摇摇头：“花样太多，我不喜欢。”

实井哼了一声：“平时没见你这么忠贞不贰，现在倒盯准了田崎少爷和野兽挪不开眼。”

三好顺着他说：“我就等着魔术师把头伸进狮子嘴里，吭哧一口咬掉。”

实井由衷冷笑：“无头调教师田崎，真有你的——行了神永！你再鬼鬼祟祟，我是不是可以回去告诉结城，帝国之所以战败，问题全出在他跟踪课程挂科的得意门生？”

神永耸耸肩，插到他们两人中间，和他们并排走：“你们这是，执行任务前亲切友好的告别？”

“没有，”三好迅速否认，“我不喜欢和人告别。何况你并不清楚现在我是否已经处于任务的一环。所以别没话找话，前调解员先生，有事直说。”

实井漫不经心地看神永。神永回瞪过去：“闭嘴。”

实井勾起唇角：“我什么也没说。”

他们用眼神你来我往杀了七个回合，直到三好叹了口气，神永和实井才各自看天看地，若无其事地抹去厮杀的痕迹。三好耸了耸肩：“你们的事我没兴趣，但无论要做什么，最好的办法是活得长久。活下来的人才有资格去见证，去谈什么鬼的恋爱。说真的，你们能信吗，那些虚无缥缈的东西？爱情，情爱？你们明明只信做爱。”

“就做，”神永斩钉截铁，“爱不爱，无所谓。”

实井把一个空罐子盘在脚下踢来踢去：“白痴。”

神永咧咧嘴，没再接话。三好突然不走了，拦在他俩身前，一人递了两盒烟。

神永大方接过来，连品相都不看，直接放进了内袋：“所以？”他从没见过这么慷慨的三好，往常慷慨的都是大款田崎。神永莫名涌上来一阵预感，觉得这大概会是他和三好最后一次见面。他放烟的手触到了纸面，想起是小田切的信，索性把信取出来拆了抖开。那边实井也收了烟，一言不发地和三好眼神交汇，最后三好说：“谢谢。”神永猜实井也和自己一样，预感到了别离。这个人敏感如兔子，直觉非常强大，神永虽然恼恨他借“工作”机会揩田崎的油，但其实又颇为羡慕实井能在某些猎奇的场合同田崎有话可说。他眼睛盯着小田切的信，脑子里还盘旋着三好说的“你们两人一个型号”。那是什么意思？

“看看，这是几个意思？”他把信举到三好和实井中间。

“他发现了？”三好一眼抓住了重点，“别蠢了神永，你救不了他。”

通常三好和同期说话都故意不说透，嘲讽人智商似的带着弦外之音，这次直截了当，神永被他冷冷扫过一眼，原本的冲动就消了大半。实井揽过信纸看了两遍：“我想你能明白，在这件事上，不闻不问是最温柔的表示。”

“我以为，”神永看着三好，“所以你还是？”

三好没有否认：“对，我还是会挂念中尉。”

毫不回避的告白让神永打了个寒战，他觉得三好这次可能真的回不来了。他也没有煞风景地追问，你挂念的是哪个中尉。无论哪个如今都是虚无缥缈的幻影，他想三好也不愿意提，就像甘利回来之后从来不说他在火奴鲁鲁的日子，过去越是甜蜜，回忆起来就越是苦涩，光是想想都让人觉得不快。神永掏出火机，点燃了信纸。炭化的碎屑像乌鸦羽毛一样被风刮走，他的手在口袋里摩挲火机的硬壳，战后没烟抽，所以火机不常用，却改不了似的习惯带在身边，像是戒烟之后唯一的慰藉。回过神来，他们三人走到了分岔路口。三好抬了抬软呢制帽，露出微鬈的刘海：

“告辞。”

他们从机关毕业的时候听不见同期的告别。各人资质训练合格，便领了结城的任务独自上路。其他人聚在食堂吃饭，看到多出来的碗筷，才会发现这人已经不在了。现在三好补上了神永当年没听见告别的遗憾。也就在这一瞬间，神永突然觉得，这个让人憾恨的空白还不如一直空着。神永让“你可别死了”在喉头转了一会儿，然后缓缓地咽了下去。他想起三好不喜欢告别。实井把那个一路踢来的罐子踩得很扁，而三好的背影就在金属刺耳的吱呀声中转过了街角看不见了。

“结城到底给他什么任务啊？”实井发了个牢骚，神永听得出来，他问这个并不是为了要一个答案，“你知道吧神永，他之前在德国的事故。”

“啊，”神永口中干涩，“完全是机关王牌的作风。”

“他要是死在那里，说不定会比现在幸福。”实井眯起眼睛，点了点头算是道别。

神永盯着实井留下的金属罐头，形状扁而扭曲，不知怎地让他想起田崎。他把它拾起，锋利的锐角割破手指。他又把它丢下，看着指尖逐渐聚起血滴。宝石一样的红。

“就连伤我这点都很像你。”神永向着不在场的田崎抱怨出声。他又疼又笑。

他觉得如果不笑的话，就只剩下疼了。

*

06

神永到了杂志社，时候还早。他坐下来又看了一遍小田切的信，然后开始读佐久间的原稿。这次的稿子很厚，神永在后半段发现了小田切的笔迹。起初只是对佐久间的文字进行少量修改，渐渐地小田切写得越来越多，到了结尾，佐久间的笔触完全消失了。这不仅仅是指字面上的笔迹，纸上的故事发展到尾声，最初佐久间的构思和伏笔都被另一些匪夷所思但又合乎情理的发展所更替。神永可以排除佐久间口述、小田切笔录的可能性，他在家见过田崎修改佐久间原稿，和现在呈现给他的这份合写完全不是一类东西。究竟发生了什么？他像中了邪似的，又拿出了小田切的信。

显然小田切察觉了结城的用意，他想牺牲自己保全佐久间。机关里像他这样的傻子屈指可数，神永想，难怪当年飞崎弘行压根没捱到毕业就被发配去了关东。他有没有想过神永可能会向结城通风报信？神永曾是结城数一数二的荣誉学生，虽然他们的师生缘分已经被漫长的岁月考验得七零八落，但凡不触及神永的底线，他依然愿意为结城行动乃至献身。这很神奇，并且愚蠢，但有些时候人需要暂时中止怀疑，只管埋头苦干。即使是机关出身的精英，有时也逃不过世俗的纠缠。

神永发觉自己走神了。他摒去头脑中突然涌起的幻象，那交叠的人影让他难以呼吸。结城和田崎到底做过什么，他管不了，结城要对其他人做什么，他只能旁观，他曾以为自己凭借家世和才学可以毫不费力跻身上流，最后神永睁开了眼，发觉自己仍身陷迷城。他喜欢的田崎，他嫉妒的三好，他无法饶恕的结城，每个人都离他很远，他满足不了谁，谁也满足不了他。

神永猛地停止了自怨自艾。他花了一点时间把佐久间的稿子用打字机重新誊清。佐久间和小田切的字各有各的风骨，神永想起同期当中他最欣赏甘利的笔迹，流畅顾盼，如甘利本人般俊美挺秀。甘利回国之后，把寄养的少女押在结城手上，从此人间蒸发。神永见过那个红发蓝眼的苏格兰妹子，乍看上去十足乖巧，眼神却很锐利。和战时流亡的其他孩子一样，姑娘发育得不算太好，这让神永颇觉可惜。听说结城给姑娘也派了任务，但没人知道细节，三好可能知道，但神永没问。神永忍不住去想这姑娘咬着下唇被人进入的场面，过了一会儿他把姑娘的脸替换成了田崎。他平静地看着田崎在他眼皮底下被别人享用，内心没有挣扎，没有冲突，也没有其他欲望。神永觉得自己十分古怪。他拍拍手上的原稿，给印厂打了电话，准备把稿件传真过去。他最后审阅了一遍，有十足的冲动想要改掉故事的结局。如果别的编辑像他一样任性，作者恐怕都要拒绝来稿。但他是机关员神永，他笔头的权力来自结城。据他猜测，小田切除了靠那封信发出求助信号之外，也在这个结局当中藏了某些关键信息。

神永给结城拨了电话，说明了情况。结城说，知道了，你给那个姑娘自由吧。神永撂下电话，想不通结城的用意。不过他还是照着说明改掉了结局。切腹自尽的军人倒在血泊之中，而答应和他殉情的姑娘放火烧了屋子，趁着夜色逃进山林，有人说她和狐狸住在一起，生出来的小狐狸肚皮上都有一道刀疤似的胎记。很明显，这是结城对小田切的告诫。神永把终稿分别传给了印厂和小田切，佐久间的脑子已经不行了，即使碰巧被他看到，也不会影响结城的大局。

神永从抽屉暗格取出一个薄薄的信封，是别人匿名寄来的，内容是一张底片。他玩了太久的摄影，看了一眼就大致明白了意思。他一直没有去暗房冲洗，他开始害怕，心里的幻想和实际见到的毕竟还是不一样。

他犹豫再三，终于拿起信封，走出杂志社，去到他的秘密住所，一个带着暗房的小间。

等待成像的时间不算太长，神永却迎来了久违的焦虑。他口干舌燥，他坐立不安，他想立即投入一个柔软的怀抱。他在满室暗红之中看见了田崎，田崎在照片上，脸上写满欲丨望，身体被男人贯穿。摄影师捕捉到田崎射丨精的瞬间，而佐久间抱着田崎腰身高高抬起，两人结合的部分一片狼藉。

神永站起身来，拳头紧了又松。他不该这么激动，他有什么立场这么愤怒。他的平静到哪里去了，他不是早就习惯了田崎不属于他这个事实。他为什么会恨佐久间，明明佐久间也是受结城驱使的顶级傻子，被两届魔术师耍得团团转的沙丁鱼头。神永重新坐下，他开始思考结城到底想从军部获得什么，无论那是什么，他不认为毁掉佐久间，毁掉小田切，再毁掉他神永和田崎之间的信任（即使从来都不存在）就能取得最后的胜利。他想，难道结城也是受人操纵的那个？所有这些背后的线索，是他神永应该去探索的，还是应该选择无视的？

神永把底片锁进柜子，拿起冲洗好的照片。拍照的人技术很好，也明白从哪里入手能够挑逗观者的神经，尤其这个观者名叫神永。神永有预感，即使拿着这个去和田崎对质，他也不会有所收获。结城就更不用想，那条狐狸并不是为了拯救他的门徒才成立了机关。他突然想找三好谈谈。他知道三好的工作部门，还意外得知三好现在的代号。也许现在出发，三好还没被该死的结城牺牲掉……

*

07

出到户外，风冷得让神永不由束紧了大衣腰带。他身体受寒，烧成一团的脑子也凉了下来。去找三好不是最佳选择。说不好听了，一时冲动能使他自愿掉进陷阱，套上别人设好的绳圈。廊下不远处侧立的人影加深了他对自己愚蠢的认知。神永在风中打了个寒颤。田崎正向他走来，逆着光。

“回家去，”田崎平静地招呼他，“任务结束了。”

神永听出来了，田崎的到来是结城的安排。他歪着头，故意饶舌：“我们小卒子没必要知道别人的结局，是不是？”

“别犯傻，”田崎以肩擦过他的肩，“我不想看你出事。”

“那你呢，”神永咕哝道，“你？”

他没“你”出个什么。他能谴责什么。难道结城不比他站得高望得远，难道田崎执行任务就不是出于自愿。他心中的混乱是怎么回事。为什么他明明是年长的那个，在田崎面前又永远像个不懂事的蛮犬少年。

“对不起，”神永不知道自己对不起什么，“走吧，回去。”

田崎在建筑的死角凑近他脖颈舔了一下。神永毛骨悚然，他用力把田崎甩开。田崎看着他过激的反应，眼底幽暗，不带情感。

“今天我不用上班，你可以一直干。”田崎的说法，好像他除了干他，就没有其他可以纾解心情的途径。

“不。”

“不想的话，我也可以陪你去拍照，或者击剑。”

“拍你被佐久间干得欢快？”神永被挑痛了神经。他话出口就觉得自己没有道理，而田崎也不会像三好那样挑衅他，说什么“干得确实快活”、“比你干得漂亮”之类的狂言。他也不知道自己怎么非要拿田崎和三好比。他们两个有什么好比。一个，是他拌嘴斗智的朋友，另一个，是他无法交心的床伴。

“是任务。”

“我知道是任务。你怎么像小田切一样无趣。”

他看着田崎无机质的眼神，感觉到了恐惧。

“小田切，”田崎顿了顿。神永知道他要说什么，伸手阻断了他。

“别和我说，先回去。”

他们一前一后向家走去。神永止不住地想要吸烟。他从三好赠送的烟盒里一支一支取出，又一支一支放回去。就这么多了，点燃一支，就少了一支。

“田崎，我是不是说过爱你。”

“你总说，”田崎在他身后附议，“但不是当真的。”

“为什么？”神永把烟盒攥在手心。

“彼此需要，仅此而已。”

神永下意识反驳：“我并不是离不开你。”

“是。”

“可我需要钱，”神永把帽檐抬起，天上大块的云朵遮蔽着太阳，“你很有钱。家里的钱，军部的钱，机关的钱，结城的钱，实井的钱，佐久间的钱，上班的钱，业余写稿的钱，投资大把赚的钱。我是因为你，才相信了富人越富的传言。”

“是借口，”田崎轻轻把他制造的泡沫戳破，“你没有那么离不开我，也没有那么离不开钱。”

神永还在想要摆出怎样的表情来继续应对。田崎接着说：“累了就不用继续演。和我不同，你有的选。你可以不必一直为结城卖命。你不需要依赖他的赞许才能生存，我不一样。”

神永没去看田崎的脸，他耳边重新回响起审讯室内田崎温柔的嗓音：“我是您最为忠诚的信徒。”

神永喃喃道：“就那么好吗，得到他的称赞？”

“嗯，”田崎语声中难得流露了笑意，“你那么聪明，一定能发现我的愚蠢。但没有办法，即使成不了有崎晃，我也想以自己的方式让他看见。”

神永说：“我一直看着你啊。”

田崎走上来和他平齐：“神永，如果我是女人，一定给你生个孩子。”

神永看着地面：“然后呢？”

他能感到田崎的视线从他身上移开：“以后就能做个纪念。”

他们走到了家门口。神永盯着门边镌有两人家氏的铭牌，暗嘲自己到了这时居然还能思考如果一拳砸下去，手会很疼。他在风中冻得麻木了，脸很僵硬。他迫使自己去想别人的事。佐久间和小田切大概已经死了，三好也同样。邪恶的苍蝇魔王却还活着。越卑劣的造物越是久长。当初田崎不顾一切调用潜伏在苏联的机关网络救了结城，他神永就该想到会有今天。

“还是别了，”神永转动钥匙，耸了耸肩，“我血统不纯，怕脏了你们家的门楣。”

田崎没再接他的这句挑衅。神永进了院子，一早醒来想吻田崎的冲动仍然萦绕在他的嘴边。他在玄关转身截住了男人。

“我知道这很俗，不合你们少爷的品味，”神永笑得明媚灿烂，“让我最后抱你一次。”

他很高兴看见，田崎空洞的眼中蔓延进了忧虑。田崎抱住他的后脑，和他唇齿相依。接下来的交合异常温柔，田崎环着他紧紧收束，不断交换的亲吻仿佛发生在恋人之间。找回呼吸的时候神永觉得自己只剩下了一副皮囊，能说会笑的那个神永被他留在了田崎的身体里。他擦了擦脸上的汗，咸丝丝的，像是眼泪。披着皱巴巴的衬衣他在家里自由走动，属于他的东西实在有限，半个公文包就装完了。临走的时候他发现云层破开一道缝隙，阳光肆意地刺着他的眼眸。这是个好兆头，神永想。田崎没有出门来送他。他们都觉得再多的礼数只会成为累赘。

神永把三好的烟一支一支抽出来，塞了一嘴。他揿亮火机，从怀里取出田崎被男人贯穿的照片。火焰被风吹得潦倒，终究烧了照片一角冒出黑烟。神永却开始反悔，他猛地把火抖灭。田崎的脸已经炭化模糊，和佐久间结合的部分仍然清晰在目。神永把照片丢回公文包，以手掩着风，把嘴里的烟逐个点上，像蛋糕上的蜡烛。他猛吸一口，抖肩呛咳着，离开了囚禁他的家园。走了一会儿他发觉帽子不在头上，必是遗落在了家中。神永伸手揉乱自己的头发。风还在吹。沿着坡道他继续走了下去。

*

Fin.


	2. Bonus 爱停不下来 l'amour ne s'arrêtera pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我们进行了有益的傻白甜尝试，最终以必然的失败告终。

*

神永第一次见到田崎的时候误以为撞见了天人下凡。田崎有着一张全体女性国民一见之下都会捂着心口小声尖叫起来的标致俊脸，清淡的气息，柔和的五官，典型的东亚男子，毫无西方人种特质。神永瞬间恍惚起来，忙把目光投向其他同期，很快他又转了回来，发现田崎面貌重新变得平凡，方才所见的一切都像青天白日下的幻觉。

神永眨眨眼，这时田崎也看向了他。田崎漆黑的眼深不见底，瞳中折着一圈日光，流光溢彩，泛着紫晶的神秘与忧愁。那一刻，神永觉得自己灵魂被田崎虏获，此后的人生也一步步丢盔卸甲，末路残阳，终究沦陷在田崎夜一般的双瞳。

*

他和田崎，曾像恋人一样亲密。

*

“说你爱我，说你很爱我。”像每个清晨会有的那样，暗室中神永黏着田崎，正如花茎缠着花朵，“说你除了我，什么也不想要。”

田崎桃色的花朵在他的执着坚持下再度绽放。田崎在神永怀中努力探取氧气。

“再来，”田崎在他耳边吐息，“慢一点。”

神永忍耐着，等待，扶住自己前端，沾湿，打转，将田崎入口扩得更开。直到田崎面上的潮红泛滥到耳根，神永才高高托起田崎腰背，自上而下刺入。田崎的通路开了又合，饱满地将他噙住。田崎胸前两颗点缀凸出而嫣红。神永就势挺了挺身。田崎与他结合的部分环绕拢紧，将陷在其中的神永细细吞吐。神永揪着田崎的发根，从男人的额头一路咬到颤动的喉结。途中田崎主动向他索吻，神永故意避开，但进出的频率明显加快，每次来回都准确擦过某片区域。田崎眼神涣散，泪水从眼角和铃口同步溢出，清亮，莹洁，失控，恍惚。神永知道像这样再多几次，田崎就会在他身下溃不成军。他慢了下来，重新在入口处徘徊温存。田崎的内部吮吸着他，推拒着他，神永拨开田崎汗湿贴在鬓角的头发：

“说你爱我。”他啄起田崎的耳廓，那里发烧似的火热，“说你除了我，什么也不想做。”

田崎揽过神永的后脑，隔开牙齿与他接吻。神永没有得到想要的回答，有些沮丧地深入进去，泄愤也似撞向田崎的脆弱。田崎在失神的空白之中漏出破碎的喘息，神永掌中柔韧的腰臀连续震颤，像要从连续的进攻中徒劳脱身。最后一次剧烈的起伏，田崎叹了一声，脱力似的下跌，陷入床垫，俊美的胸膛上流淌着情热的痕迹。神永忍过田崎内壁持续的收紧，伸手抚了抚田崎吐精之下一寸寸恢复原状的东西。等田崎找回呼吸，半开的眼中恢复神智，神永就退了出来。他的作用和其他人造的器具没有什么两样。他是田崎花钱买来的朋友玩伴，在田崎满足之后必须收手。之前说了再多的情话，也不过是金钱堆砌的短暂美梦。

“过来，我帮你打掉。”田崎向他伸出手掌。神永没有给他。

“我自己来。”神永脚步趔趄着去了浴室，在热水下面他得到了解放。神永拿竹筒汲了水，从头淋到脚，空虚之余想起自己明知不可，仍真假莫辨地向田崎讨要爱情。

太需要了，太想要了，太得不到了，所以把情话说得像假话，一直说一直说，说得没人会信了，才缓出一口气，在谎言的外壳下攥紧田崎的钱，仿佛捉住了生活的脉搏。

*

他和田崎，保持着距离，消灭着距离，若即若离，一次次接触，一次次分开。

*

欧洲的事务，神永处理惯了，并不觉得很难。从情报员晋升为情报官，不再需要下到最前线，只需在安全的地方遥控手下活动，日子过得温吞而失真。

“长官，”这天有人打进加密线路，号码来源不明，电话很快转接给神永，他摘起话筒，听见自己手下熟悉而促急的气声，“快让我们的人撤——啊——”

电话那边传来沉重事物倒地的响动，神永眼皮惊跳一下。紧接着耳边闷闷炸开一个带着口音的低沉男声，对方呼出神永现在用的假名，然后说：“不劳您大驾，他很听话，什么都招了。”

他们设在当地的人员全体暴露，隔天纷纷上了报纸，配着面目不清的照片。神永在国境线附近的咖啡馆看到了处刑名单，每一个名字都蹂躏着他的眼睛。他已经学会不再为先于他赴死的同类伤心，但挫败的感觉不会因此而减轻。他的手下招供之后仍被当地防谍部门行动组的野蛮打手轮奸至死，相似的命运也会落在神永头上，他叹了口气，嗑掉杯中变冷的液体，把已经留得很长的头发重新扎起，戴好帽子准备出发。咖啡馆老板在吧台后面叫他，说有个电话打进来找他。神永的直觉让他继续向外走，不敢停留。老板随后追了上来。

“你的朋友让我带话，”老板递过来一张纸条，“让你去这个地址找他。”

神永道了谢，快步离去。从地址门牌看不出什么端倪，但纸上的化名非常可疑。

“菲茨杰拉德”，他给田崎取的别名。过去同居的时候，他常常叫着这个长长的名字，一边背诵同名作家笔下小舟逆流而上的片段，一边用自己的长桨拨弄田崎，翻搅出荡荡水波。

神永迅速认定这是个陷阱，外边的势力刺探进机关总部早已不是秘密。甚至在他们曾经的住所也广布着窃听设备。结城认为神永田崎逢场作戏有利于混淆外部视听，所以一直没有出言制止调解员和魔术师的荒唐情事。现在他们想用田崎钓出神永，纸面上都透着一股志在必得的气息。神永不禁好笑。他是爱过田崎，也索要过田崎的爱。谁年轻的时候没有过一两次冲动，以为爱一次就能爱一世，最后也不过偃旗息鼓，得过且过。

神永在公用洗手间逗留片刻，随手改了发型，帽子收进包里，外套换了个面穿。神永重新照了照镜子。现在他看起来完全是另一个人了，连走路的节奏和身体倾斜的角度都发生了细微的改变。

如今他手下没有一个可用的人，和总部那边暂时也无法展开联系。但这些都不算什么，他还活着，虽然仍踩着火线。敌人正想方设法将他截围，比如刚进洗手间的那几个，看起来就很可疑。

神永拖着脚步慢慢走出去。没有人拦他，那几个男人进了里间搜查。他一出去就拐进巷尾，兜了很大一个圈，搭了两次出租车，成功越过边界到达中立国。他在一家不起眼但还算干净的小旅舍停下来歇脚，整理口袋的时候重新翻出了写着“菲茨杰拉德”的字条。他看了又看，终于叹了口气，将这个名字朝下，印在了干裂的唇上。

战争，背叛，挑拨，破坏，阴谋，死亡，这些，那些，附着在他和田崎身上将他们隔开的标签这些年来被他逐一剥除，最后只剩下不知所谓的人心，和人心必然的欲念与弱点。来自四面八方的力量竭力穿透那处弱点，试图将他死死钉在名为田崎的男子身上。

神永解了外套挂起，腰带也松开。他用手掌代替田崎，环紧自己高扬的情欲。闭上眼，他重新看见田崎潮红的面颊，听见田崎嘶哑的吐息。

“说你爱我。”对着不在场的人，神永喃喃地说。真真假假真真，他心里明白，但即使明白也停不下来。

他一直说一直说，


End file.
